


Chronicles of a Long-Suffering Sorceress and Co.

by surrenderdammit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Always-a-girl!Merlin, Archimedes the Owl as Artimes the Falcon, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Familiars, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Merlynn is badass and decider of her own fate apparently, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Overgrown lizards, Possibly more tags to be added as I go along, Sassy familiars, Self-Indulgent, Slow Romance, Time Skips, WIP, coz Disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Creature of magic and destiny you might be, Ambrosine, but omniscient you are not. If you want to figure out who your Once and Future King is, hiding amongst poorly brewed potions and kind Court Physicians is not the answer. You spent enough years learning the land and its people before coming here; it might be time to take a more active role in your own destiny, mistress.”</p><p>[Story told in drabbles and time skips]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What have I created oh god
> 
> The title, the content
> 
> Well, uh
> 
> Anyway, sorry, English isn't my language and sometimes I get ideas and I write them and it's not always what the world wants but here it is lol

The night the baby was born, a great storm swept over the lands. Heavy, dark clouds blackened the sky, rain pelted the ground and wind howled through the trees. Distant rumblings of thunder silenced animal and man alike, huddled away as they were, waiting for it to pass in their burrows and houses. 

Meanwhile, the anguished screams of a woman echoed through the night. Joining the angry howling of the storm, they built in intensity until finally, the heavens split open and struck down with a mighty bolt of lightning. It lit up the cloud covered sky for only a moment, as if it had discharged of its fury in one strike, and it seemed as if the heavens sighed with relief once the light faded.

The woman sobbed into the quiet, until even she was silenced by the strong shrieks of a newborn babe. She stroked her son’s head with a shaky hand, pressing him close to her breast, as the last fires on an old oak tree sizzled to nothing under the onslaught of rain far away. Cracked in two, the blackened tree stood alone, the air and ground around it heavy with residue of the lightning which had been its demise. Emerging from its core, with pale limbs and golden eyes, a young woman stumbled.

Destiny took a breath, and let it go with her, out into the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind gesture from a child might be enough reason for a lost, immortal being to smile.

It was during Hunith’s seventh summer that she stumbled upon a beautiful woman in the woods outside her village. She’d gone looking for flowers, having snuck away from her mother and the boring chores at home. The woman was watching the water trickle down the stream she was seated by, wrapped up in a dark green cloak. Her skin was winter pale, despite it being well into summer; Hunith herself was browned and freckled from the sun. She was like nothing Hunith had ever seen! Such dark, dark hair; blacker than night. And her eyes! Blue as the sky!

“Who are you?” she couldn’t help but ask, excited and dying from curiosity. The woman glanced her way, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge her. Undeterred, Hunith walked closer. “I’m Hunith! I’m from the village, Elador. Are you going there? I could show you!” 

The woman kept watching the stream, silent. With a frown, Hunith came to a stop next to her. “Don’t you have a name? Can’t you talk?” Still, nothing! Impatient and annoyed, Hunith crossed her arms and pouted. “You’re being awfully rude!” The woman blinked, gaze calm and eerie.

“Fine!” huffed Hunith, pursing her lips slightly in an expression of mischief. “If you won’t give me a name, I’ll give you one! Merlynn, you are!”

Startled, the woman looked over at her finally. For a moment, nothing happened, but then her lips pulled up into a shy smile. 

Hunith grinned in triumph, and the woman’s eyes flashed gold.

“Hello, Hunith,” she said, her voice pleasant and warm. In her hand she held a beautiful flower, vibrant with colour, which she held out like an offering. “I’m Merlynn.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A King gets slapped, another claimed, and a life (a thousand more) saved.

“Why is there even such a phrase as ‘it couldn’t get much worse than this’?” Merlynn screeched to no one is particular, not expecting an answer considering she had just stopped time in order to throw a panicked tantrum. Panting, she glared around the room and cursed her own existence. 

“I should turn you into a toad,” she growled at the frozen image of High Priestess Nimueh, where she stood looking grave and important. Stalking up to the King, Merlynn poked him in the chest. “And you! I refuse to believe you’re mine!” He had an imperious and stubborn expression on him, unreasonable in the face of his own importance, expecting to have the powers of the world and its magic bend to his very will. Infuriated, Merlynn slapped him with all her might, wincing at the pain in her own hand. Worth it, she thought.

For a few moments, she let herself fume and curse and lament her trice-damned Destiny. Then she stopped, breathed in, and walked over to the bed: the center of the room’s attention. 

Upon it lay the young Queen, beautiful and kind, too trusting by far and much too willing to lay down her fate in the hands of incompetent fools. Fondness and a certain amount of protectiveness filled Merlynn’s chest; she had always been more drawn to Ygraine than she had ever been to Uther, enough so that she had for a time suspected (and still hoped) the young woman might’ve been the professed Once and Future King.

“It’s not too late,” Merlynn told the Queen’s frozen image, stroking her hand where it lay of the duvet, clenching the fabrics. Taking a deep breath, Merlynn called upon Magic and lay down her law.

The Fates twisted, distorted, until they settled into a path. A life for a life; Balance. Ambrosine, Magic herself, lay claim. The Child’s life was hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, she has quite the right hook.

“Congratulations, Sire,” Gauis declared, smiling. “I can confirm it; the Queen is, indeed, pregnant.”

Uther winced and brought a hand to his cheek, confused at the sudden burning sensation, but dismissed it in favour of settling his nerves with the elation Gaius’ news brought. “Excellent!” he exclaimed, gazing over to the bed. His wife lay there beaming, being attended to by Gaius’ young apprentice, distracted by the girl’s soft instructions on the various tonics she had brought. Looking to Nimueh, Uther nodded gratefully. He had ordered her to find a way, and she had delivered where Gaius had hesitated and cautioned. 

He would have his heir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the Dragon can be anything other than annoying, no matter the universe.

“Kilgharrah?” Balinor ventured, curious to the creature's sudden stillness. The dragon looked to the skies, eyes wide. “Is everything alright?”

A sharp, sudden laugh escaped the beast, puffs of smoke escaping his nostrils. “Oh Ambrosine! What a stir you have caused, young sorceress! It had been decided, then, finally.”

Confused, and not a little bit wary, Balinor side-eyed the frankly aggravating overgrown lizard he called kin. “What has been decided? And who is Ambrosine?”

“Oh young Dragonlord, I suspect you will cross her path in due time,” Kilgharrah replied, his smirk evident in everything from his voice to the fold of his wings. “And finally, the Once and Future King has been appointed. The future of Albion is ripe with possibilities, its Golden Age closer than ever. There is no coin without its two sides; what has been unclear has now been made clear, and the coin has been minted.”

Shaking his head, Balinor turned back to look out from the mountain ledge they were both perched on. “Rambling old coot,” he grumbled good-naturedly, earning another rough laugh. Thoughtfully, he faced west. “Perhaps it’s time I returned to Camelot. I should take time to report to the King before harvest.”

“Mm, it might be prudent,” the dragon agreed, amused still. “That young woman of yours surely misses you too, what with your stuttering and stumbling. Camelot must have suffered without the entertainment of one of their Dragonlords hopelessly smitten.”

Kicking his leg, Balinor fought down a mortified blush. “Shut up!” he hissed.

Overgrown bloody lizard.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah  
> ....I'm hereinlimbo on tumblr :,D


End file.
